I choose No one?
by DeadmanWonderlandLover
Summary: This is a continuation of anybody lose a Deadman? who will Shiro choose?
1. Chapter 1

So here is a continuation of 'anybody lose a deadman?' I hope you enjoy it! I plan on having the others up soon as well ^,^

" you guys are sweet but I don't need you arguing over me. I can decide myself who I want to be with..." She stared back and forth between both men " I choose..."

She looked at both men and smiled sadly "after everything here I need some time alone to think...I'm sorry" grimmjow nodded"I'm always here if you wanna play, princess" she grinned at him then looked to ichigo "...are you ok?" he looked at her and nodded "I'll be fine. I didn't expect this but you know what's best for you. That's all that matters" she darted to him and hugged him tightly "thank you" he ruffled her hair and pulled her through the portal to karakura.

Once they got there Shiro smiled at him " I'm gonna go for a while... I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll be okay" he nodded and smiled, next he handed her some cash "take care of yourself and call sometime" she giggled and took off to the bus station. Once she got there she picked a random place and bought a ticket to okayama. She excitedly waited for the bus. Within an hour the bus showed up and she happily climbed in, she found a spot near the front and got comfy for the long ride.

After a 4 hour ride the bus stopped at its destination. She excitedly jumped up and darted off the bus. She got a late dinner and found a hotel to stay at. The next morning she sleepily got up and jumped in the shower. She yawned while getting ready and decided to look for a job. Around 10 Am she went to the front desk at the hotel and asked if they were hiring, luckily they were. She was scheduled to start the next day.

About 3 months passed of her working at the hotel and she loved every minute of it. She got along well with the staff and no one suspected that she was anything but a sweet girl. She missed the bloodshed and killing through but did well with hiding it.

Her boss gave her a few days off as a reward for being such a big help at the hotel. Shiro decided to go for a walk on her first day off, she disappeared outside for a few hours. When she got back she rubbed her eyes sleepily and started to head to her room, as soon as she reached the stairs she heard her elderly boss screaming her name. Shiro darted to where she heard the screaming, the old woman never raised her voice.

As soon as she got to the elderly woman's side, her jaw dropped. There was a giant pool of blood and a man was laying in front of the old woman, she was attempting to help but was having a difficult time on her own. Shiro sat near the man's head and got a good look at his face once she wiped some blood away. She jumped up and took a few steps back "w-what happened?" she asked the old woman. The woman shook her head "I have no idea. He walked in and collapsed" Shiro kept staring at the man and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. " will he be OK?" the woman stared up at Shiro, noticing her distress "that depends... Why do you look so worried?" Shiro sat down again and pushed the hair out of the man's face, seeing a large wound on his forehead. She looked at the woman "do you believe in past lives?" the old woman flashed a light smile "I do" Shiro nodded "we have to fix him... But once he's fine I want nothing to do with him" she didn't realize tears were running down her face until they landed in the man's face, her tears and his blood mixing.

Shiro and the old woman struggled to get the man onto a futon mat but succeeded after a while then the woman grabbed a first aid kit. She had Shiro cut off the man's shirt, the old woman poured some water on his chest to get the blood off then cleaned it properly and stitched it together then did the same with his forehead. Shiro wrapped his chest, silent the entire time. The old woman grinned as she looked at the unconscious man "he should be fine... You asked about past lives. We're you and him ever involved? Shiro nodded" in a past live we were married but... He was stupid." the woman nodded "he's what you were running from when you got here, am I correct?" Shiro nodded. The woman smirked "he may be an idiot... Like alot of men but Damn ! He's a nice looking man" Shiro giggled and nodded "I suppose he is"

A few days passed with both women checking on the sleeping man. The old woman was dressing his wounds when his hand gripped her wrist tightly but not tight enough to cause damage. He groaned and opened his eyes "where am I?" the old woman gave a perverted grin "well handsome, you are in my hotel, I nursed you back to health" she winked as his eyes widened in shock. She burst out laughing and got up "I'm just kidding boy, you collapsed here but my job is done, someone will be here with food and drink for you" he nodded and flopped back down.

Not long after the old woman disappeared he heard the door slide open, when he looked up he saw the woman that had been plaguing his though for months. "Shiro!" he sat up quickly but winced in pain. She sat on her knees in front of him and set a tray down with food and water on it. She then got up and went to leave but he grabbed her wrist gently "where are you going?" she looked at and tried to mask her emotions "I have work to do..." he sighed sadly "please stay... For a little bit atleast" she nodded and sat down "what happened to you?" he groaned


	2. Chapter 2

**im so very sorry for not posting lately :( im working on updating regularly.**

**sadly i own nothing.**

"what happened to you?" he groaned

He closed his eyes as he thought back to what happened " I went to find ichigo, I needed to see if you changed your mind….he said you left months ago. He had zaraki with him and we got in a fight." she jumped up " is ichi ok? Did he get hurt?" aizen hid the hurt from his face at her concern for the boy. He shrugged "I have no idea" she darted out of the room to find a phone. She dialed ichigo's number and held her breath as she waited for him to answer. "hello?" she sighed happily as she heard his half asleep, gravely voice "im so glad youre okay! Youre okay right? Did he hurt you?" she heard him chuckle "im alright shiro. Wait…howd you know I got in a fight?" shiro said nothing which caused ichigo to get worried "whats going on?" she groaned and spoke quickly "sosukeishereandhewashurt. Hesaidtherewasafight!". "slow down and say it again please" she groaned " sosuke is here and he was hurt. He said there was a fight." ichigo nearly shouted into the phone "hes with you! Where are you!" she held the phone a few inches away from her ear because of his loud voice. " im in okayama at a small hotel" he nodded " ill be there soon. Stay away from him!" with that he hung up. She groaned and put the phone down.

Shiro went to her boss's office " I still have the week off right?" the old woman smiled and nodded. "yay!" shiro jumped up happily "I have a friend that's gunna visit!" she happily skipped out as the old woman smiled fondly at the young woman.

Shiro went back to aizens room but saw that he fell asleep again, she then went to her room to wait for ichigo. She yawned and crawled under a blanket, quickly falling asleep.

Hours later ichigo made it into okayama, he found a small hotel near the road and pulled into the parking lot. He got out, locked the car behind him and walked down a rock path to the front door of the hotel 'nice place' he thought. As he walked inside he took off his sunglasses and looked for the front desk. The young woman that worked at the front desk smiled at him "hello sir, how may I help you?" his trademark scowl never left his face as he approached the girl "im looking for shiro" the girl furrowed her brows "she doesn't have any family so who might you be?" he sighed " just tell me where she is. Its important" the girl pouted but pointed down the hall " last door to the right". He nodded and went down the hall. Once he reached the door he knocked quietly "shiro?" after a minute of no response he knocked harder. Still not getting an answer he opened the door "shiro are you here? you shouldn't leave the door unlocked, its dangerous". He smiled softly to himself as he saw the white haired woman asleep on the bed. He closed the door and sat next to her, he rubbed her back " its time to wake up, we need to talk.". She groaned and sat up, eyes still closed "im up, im up.". Ichigo ruffled her hair and chuckled " its nice to see you again" she peaked open an eye and pounced on ichigo " ichi!" he smiled " yeah its me, so whats going on?" she groaned and flopped back " ill take you to sosuke but be nice" he nods and gets up then watches as shiro gets up. He noticed that she got a slight tan. She grabbed his hand and led him out of her room and down the hall into sosukes room.

Aizen was sitting up in his room, extremely bored. He perked up bit as he heard the door open but sighed under his breath as he saw the orange headed man with the woman he wants. Ichigo scowled at aizen " how did you find her" the man shrugged. Ichigo looked at shiro " wait outside please" she nodded and skipped out. Ichigo stormed over to aizen and lifted him by the collar of his shirt " I thought I told you to stay way from her. If you don't leave ill call the head captain" aizen smirked "I will do whatever I want. If she says I can stay then I will stay. She was mine first and I will have her again." ichigo threw aizen against the wall. Shiro heard a loud thud and peaked her head in the room, she saw ichigo standing over aizen "stop it guys!" ichigo glared at aizen then walked over to shiro "hes dangerous he ca-". Aizen cut him off mid sentence " I will stay! You cant keep me from her!" shiro groaned.

Shiros boss heard two male voices arguing and decided to be nosy, she followed the voices and recognized they were coming from aizens room. Out of concern for shiro she opened the door dramatically and stood there like a woman on a mission. She stood next to shiro, elbowed her lightly and whispered "two handsome guys. Nice job!" shiro giggled and blushed. The old woman leered at the young men and grinned "whatever is going on with you guys needs to be figured out" she nodded and started to walk out of the room " follow me!" shiro skipped after her boss while the two men groaned and followed.

The boss led them into a traditional tea house, they all sat sown except for shiro "ill get the tea ready" before she left the room she bowed out of habit. The old woman looked between the two men with a serious face "if either of you hurt my sweet shiro I will hurt you in ways that you cant even imagine" she then smiled sweetly as shiro walked back into the room with the steaming teapot. She let it steep and sat down between ichigo and aizen " so whats up boss?" the old woman smiled warmly at shiro " we are here to settle whatever issue is causing these two fine men to fight" shiro nodded and poured everyone a cup of tea, she grinned at aizen like a child that figured something out "I can drink tea!" he let out a fond smile as he remembered how shiro scalded her tongue on her hot tea before.

Shiro happily sipped her tea as the boss began to speak "so my dears, why are you fighting?" ichigo scowled but no one said anything. the woman started to stand up " if you wont answer then I expect both of you to leave my hotel." ichigo sighed " fine. He is a horrible man. He lies, manipulates and he doesn't treat shiro right. He never has." the woman sat back down and nodded then looked to aizen. He stared at his tea "I will admit, I have messed up but all im asking for is a chance" the woman looked to shiro and noticed how uncharacteristically silent she was " shiro honey, what do you want?" she shrugged. The woman reached over and placed her hand on shiros " no one decides what you do, you must choose for yourself. This is your life and no one elses" shiro nodded but still remained silent. Aizen looked at shiro " give me a chance, all im asking for is friendship." she looked at ichigo in hopes of him giving and answer but all he did was smile at her. She then looked at aizen " I suppose a friendship is okay "she leaned in close to his ear" but if you ever hit me again I will make sure you regret it." she smiled at aizen then sipped her tea. The old woman smirked at how shiro threatened him "is everything settled then?" shiro nodded and everyone stood up. Ichigo grabbed her hand " can I speak to you?" she nodded and led him down a path to a small koi pond "whats up ichi?" he pulled her into a tight hug "I missed you…" she nuzzled into his chest and giggled "I missed you too strawberry" he pretended to be mad at the nickname but couldn't and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. He sat down by the edge of the pond and shiro did the same. Ichigo tore up a sakura petal "I don't like him here with you, I don't trust him…can I stay here as well…to keep an eye on him?" she smiled and nodded "of course ichi…but what about your life in karakura?" he shrugged "its boring, my old man keeps pestering me about you" she giggled "I like your dad, hes funny" ichigo nodded and stood up " its getting dark, lets go inside" she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. They quietly walked back to the hotel.


End file.
